blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Noelle Silva
|chapter= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad. She was inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 3-4 She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 8 Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender build and a pair of purple eyes. Her silver-colored hair is in a pigtails, bangs hanging over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a three-leaf clover shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless and backless purple short dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back and extends slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuff. The blazer also has a pair of flower-shaped pin attached to it around her collarbones area. Additionally, the blazer has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the said blazer also extend up to her neck where it has frilly edges and being hold together by a gold locket. Noelle wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has similar color and gold ornaments at its corners, where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuffs at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which is short with gold trimming, looks like a mantle with a hood. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the righthand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the lefthand side. When Noelle was young, she sports a braided pigtail hairstyles on the sides of her head. Her attires also has a heavy resemblance to her current attires.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 8 Personality Having been born in the royal family, Noelle is arrogant and vain, which can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also leads her to have difficulty on admitting any mistakes, as she tries to find excuses or blame somebody else.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6 Coming out her difficult of admitting her mistakes, she can also be seen to be very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feeling and shows her usual stern expression.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, page 17Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 17 She has a supposedly high sense of taste for things when she says that Magna Swing's broom is lame.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 8 However, she also has developed a slight inferiority complex, having been rejected by her own family when they realized her lack of control over her magical power. This leads to her trying to prove herself to them insofar she overexerts herself during training.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-11 Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': An elemental magic that allows Noelle to manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 12 Noelle tries to attack Asta.png|Unnamed waterball spell *'Creation Magic': A magic that allows Noelle to manifest any entities that she desires. Noelle uses this magic with her water magic to create a water-based entity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 15-16 Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Nest of the Sea Dragon|Nest of the Sea Dragon Abilities *'Enhanced Magical Power': Noelle has been shown to possess an above average magical power that is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 12 However, she is unable to control it, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 9 Equipment *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored covers with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, page 15 *'Wand': Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. It is in a shape of a dark-colored rod with a round tip. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. Additionally, it also has a pink crystal sphere attached at the bottom. Noelle wand.png|Noelle's wand Fights *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice *Luck Voltia, Asta and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt Events *Noelle's Magical Rampant *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuego Leon Vermilion Notable Quotes * Trivia *Noelle's favorite things are sweet things, being slightly odious and cute things.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation